my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leona Atiena
Leona Atiena Aizawa (レオナショタアテナ Aizawa Atiena Leona)' '''also known as the '''Rising Storm Hero: Stormshadow '(嵐 影), is a main character of My Hero Academina. Though born without a Quirk, Leona manages to catch the attention of the legendary hero All Might due to her innate heroism along side Izuku and has since become one of his close pupils as well as a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School. Appearance Leona is slender average and athletic brown skinned girl, her round face framed with messy, nearly shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of her face like her uncle and often ties her front bang with Heterochromia: one sliver blue, one dark grey eyes. She usually seen for her tomboy-like appearance and is often mistaken for boy. Though she was initially skinny, Leona has gained an array of toned muscles after her ten months of extensive training with All Might along side Izuku, and as the series progresses these are shown to become more developed and defined as she gradually grows stronger. During her Junior High School days, she wore a plain light grey gakuran uniform with black buttons, accompanied by dark-grey sneakers. While at home, she wears a black tank top and gray sweatpants. At U.A., she wears the standard male uniform which she hates wearing skirts: a light gray blazer with dark turquoise trimmings over a white dress shirt and dress pants, along with a red tie which she does up properly. Instead of the plain brown shoes worn by the majority of the student body, she usually wears blue converse with thick white soles, laced up to the top. Personality Brave, headstrong, Smart and kind. Leona has a tomboyish personality, she had grown a bit of feminine personality but still has a tomboyish side. She always the adventurous type, and out-spoken. She shows protectiveness towards her friends, mostly with Izuku Midoriya when she and he was constantly bullied by Katsuki Bakugo during their childhood and is not afraid to stand up to him. Free-Spirited and also courageous she'll do what ever it takes to protect the on she cares about. She is willing to help anyone in need and even to risk her life for others.She can get a bit annoyed when shes mistaken for a boy, but shes used it. Her emotions sometimes gets the better of her which it was shown when seeing her uncle and homeroom teacher getting beating and heavily injured by Nomu, she unintentionally and nearly loose a bit control of her Quirk. Leona is very observant and sometimes have senses that something might happen, and mostly good at adapting to anything that's around her. She can get insure about her Quirk sometimes but she usually hides it form others, the reason why is she is afraid to loose control over it.This was revealed, when her brother Tora told everyone about their past and she had nearly lost control of her abilities. Abilities Enhanced Stamina: Leona has shown on many occasions that she is able to handle and bear with a lot of pain, such times are mostly because of the repercussion of over-cooling her Quirk. However, she can still manage to move her body, which was seen in her battles against Darkpulse and Katsuki. Keen Intellect: Leona is very intelligent. Her analytical skills are strong, easily devising strategies and plans in battle and urgent situations, which she has no trouble putting in motion.Observation, analysis and environment as well as adept intuition and resourcefulness. It is usually his intelligence that has helped her more than her Quirk. She is highly efficient, in the top of her mid-terms of her class. Leona has demonstrated her skills are strong, thus allowing her to easily devise plans and strategies both in battle and in other situations. Enhanced Strength: While Leona has shown no obvious signs of possessing superhuman strength, she seems to be able to wield her sword, which looks quite heavy, with great ease with this Leona has shown to be one of the strongest female students on Class 1-A tied with Katsuki Bakugo, Fumikage Tokoyami and Shoto Todoroki, who are considered to be the three other strongest students in the class. Enhanced Speed: Leona has displayed superhuman feats of speed on numerous occasions. She can move at incredible speeds, leap long distances, react with perfect accuracy, and dodge attacks faster than the eye can see and through the use of her quirk, Leona was shown to have improved her speed as she was able to evade attacks and appear right behind the enemies with ease, allowing her to attack. Enhanced Agility: Leona is fast, agile and has quick reflexes. She was able to keep first place during the majority of the Obstacle Race during the sports festival thanks to her own athletic ability also tied with Shoto Todoroki. Voice Mimicking: Leona can also manipulate one's voice, allowing her to control anyone's voices to imitate sounds of creatures such as animal noises and explosions or increase or decrease the tone of their voice. Quirk Shapeshifter: 'Leona can shapeshift their form, transforming and reshaping themselves potentially down to their genetic and cellular structure. They can impersonate others or enhance their own body for combat, either by turning into animals, monsters or by making the body stronger. She can can manipulate their form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to form limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives. [[Electrokinesis|'Electrokinesis]]: '''Leona can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. But on flaw that she can get hypothermia if she uses too much. '''Electrical Immunity: Leona is also immune to electricity, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. Electrokinetic Combat: (Also know as Denkijutsu or Lightning Combat) Leona is able to utilize electricity manipulation with physical combat, granting them impressive offensive capabilities, while sometimes leaving their defensive abilities somewhat lacking. Cloaking- Leona has the ability to her lighting which enables her to seemingly disappear for a short period of time. Storm Whip'' (嵐 ホイップ Storm Whip): Similar to a Electricwhip, Leona can create electricity whips form nothing or by shaping the existing electricity, electrocuting targets or launching electrical blasts from their whips by cracking them by using her tail. Super Moves '''Dragon Rage '(りゅうのいかり Dragon Rage): 'Leona charges up her ability to her fist and launches mirage of dragons at the target. '''Dragon Rush '(ドラゴンダイブ Dragon Dive): Leona's electric ability takes the shape a dragon and will inflicts damage on her opponent. 'Bolt Strike '(らいげき Lightning Strike): Leona can surrounds herself with a great amount of electricity and charges its target. 'Thunder Fang '(かみなりのキバ Thunder Fang): Leona can bite down her enemies with electrified fangs. This may also make the target flinch or leave them with paralysis. 'Lion Spirit '(ライオン 精神 Lion Spirit): Soon 'Beast Bomb '(獣 爆弾 Beast Bomb): to Kurama's Beast Ball form Naruto it is formed from positive blue energy and negative red energy, and the completed ball is purple. In order to do this Leona must gather and balance her energy in her mouth, shape it into a sphere. Quotes Equipment '''Sword: Leona uses her sword which was originally belonged her mother. She was able to charges up her sword by using her electricity, making her weapon a bit powerful. Daggers: to Hunters ability in Destiny 2 Forsaken- Gunslinger Once her ability charged up she can throw electric daggers at her opponents. She also usually uses to clash with other swords. Shiriken: Uses for targets normally but when upgraded, she throws them paralyze them. Category:Females Category:NightShade2K18 Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-A Category:Shota Family Category:Heroes Category:Hero Interns Category:Emitter Category:Fanon Female Character